bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shija Nekohana
Shija Nekohana 'is a Shinigami who is also a member of Danzo Kyomitsu's army, Her current origins are unknown. Apearance Shija looks like she is in between the ages of 14 and 16, She lost her eye at somepoint of her life yet it is unknown how as of that she has bandages on her left eye and her right eye is perfectly fine as its color is pink, She has long flowy pink hair reaching to her waist, She wears a traditional japanese-like outfit around her whole body with pink robes with its upper part white with pink linnings, She wears a pink robe that is worn as her dress around her legs, Apparantly Shija doesnt wear any shoes as she prefers to walk barefooted or with sandals. Personality Shija is mostly seen as a shy girl having hard times talking to people who are older than her or say her thoughts about something, Yet when she is angered she apears to have a more sadistic and demonic personality as she doesnt bother in holding back against an enemy but still thinks of letting her enemy live as she doesnt like killing. She apears to like several things that would seem normal for a girl to like which are flowers, Cats, The color pink and butterflys she can be very child like when she is happy being cheerfull, And friendly smiling which is something that she apears to rarely do for some reason. History Coming Soon.... Powers And Abilities '''Vast Spiritual Energy: '''Shija apears to have incredible spiritual energy despite her apearance, Her spiritual energy can cause alot of damage to the area around her as well as turn people around her who are weak into ashes, Her spiritual energy is pink colored. '''Hakudo Master: '''Shija has shown great skills in unarmed combat as she is easily able of defeating several enemies on her won within a short period of time, She combines her Hakudo skill with her speed thus she is able of inflicting great pain to an enemy. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Despite her apearance and shy personality, Shija has great strength as she can easily lift a person much bigger from her and throw him with ease to a quite far distance, She can also break a brink wall easily with a simple punch without having to feel any pain. '''Immense Agility & Reflexes: '''Shija has incredibke agility, Stamina, Speed and reflexes far beyond a normal human would have as she can easily swift through an enemy attack while hardly trying, She can also perform astonishing acrobatic moves quickly and attack an enemy before he can even react to her attack, She herself can react to even the slightest attack that could come at her making her easily dodge an attack with ease. '''Enhanced Durability: '''Even though she doesnt apear that way, Shija is very durable to attacks apearing unscatched from powerfull attacks hitting her, She can also endure the pain caused by the attack itself standing up again after getting hit by it. Zanpakuto '''Kuro no shitsuryō '(Lit. "Black Mass" ''in japanese): Is Shija's Zanpakuto name in its released form it is a normal looking katana with a black line across the blade to its tip. '''Shikai: '''Shija's Shikai command is '"Take The Light From The Day and Arise The Darkness of The Night" 'When its released the Zanpakuto's blade spreads into large amounts of black liquid which can harden at Shija's wish. *'Shikai Special Ability: 'Once the Zanpakuto's blade turns into black liquid it can take any form it can and harden at Shija's whim, She can make more amounts of black liquid spread from her Zanpakuto's hand guard to a certain limit to when there is an amount of black liquid big enough to drown a small town, It apears that when the black liquid is hardened into any shape or form it is nearly unbreakable as it can endure just about any attack that its hit by and not have a single scratch on it, The black liquid also apears to be able of entering a persons mind and mess or read his memories. **'Grim: 'Shija shapes the black liquid into a form of a scythe in where the blade was before it was released into black liquid, The scythe is incredibly sharp that it can cut many things with ease. **'Akuma no Te '''(Lit. ''"'Hands of a demon" in japanese): Shija shapes the black liquid into many demonic arms with sharp claws that can both injure and pierce her enemy when she gets a hold of her enemy using the black arms she creates. **'Monsutā no ago''' (Lit. "Jaws of a monster" ''in japanese): Shija shapes the black liquid into one large jaw with sharp teeth, The jaw itself can fit atleast an entire house within it yet because of its large size it apears to be a little hard for Shija to move it. *'Bankai: Kuro Masu no Funka (Lit. "Black Mass Eruption" ''in japanese) is Shija's Bankai which she learned how to use which increases her power tremendously, When she activates her Bankai she throws her sword right over her head to a very high distance once it lands it slightly cuts her making her bleed and she grabs her sword right after it cuts her, Thus her sword turns into an enormous amount of black liquid including with the hand guard itself not leaving a single trace of the sword, The black liquid then combines with Shija's blood making it easier for her to use the black liquid while its a part of her by blood, It apears the connection seperates when she deactivates her Bankai, The black liquids forms onto her arm in which her shoulder was cut by her sword making her bleed, It takes a form of a gauntlet surounding her whole arm. **'Bankai Special Ability: 'The amount of black liquid becomes even larger and stronger when the Bankai is used becoming absolutely unbreakable when its hardened becoming nearly impossible to injure Shija, The black liquid can also move faster as if it became lighter moving very quickly when its liquid and not when its hardened, Yet it also apears to be much heavier than before. **'High-Speed Regeneration: It apears that once the black liquid has combined or as Shija claims it "synced" with her blood it can now heal her wounds in great speed when its close to her that means that if she gets too much black liquid far from her, Her wounds will heal much slower. *'''Drago: '''A very powerfull attack in which Shija forms nearly all the black liquid in her command into a shape of a large black dragon with red eyes being blood, The black dragon apears as a four legged dragon completely pitch black with sharp teeth and large wings. Trivia Shija apears to not know her last name as she gave herself a last name which is Nekohana which is combined by the japanese words of two of her favorites things being Neko meaning "Cat" and Hana meaning "Flower" Category:Shinigami Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Highestbounty123